In the cosmetics and personal care industry, pigments and traditional pearls are used to add color to a variety of products. Pigments generally have a matte appearance prior to application and also provide a matte finish after application to the skin. Traditional pearls generally have a pearlescent appearance prior to application and also provide a pearlescent appearance after application to the skin.